Hearbreak Compared to Happiness
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Macy twoshot. She didn't know what to do with herself when she saw that girl walking next to him. He had a girl now, and it wasn't her, but she could tough it out. Besides, what is a little heartbreak in payment for his happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…don't even remind me of all the stories I'm supposed to be updating, not to mention the songfic that is half unfinished on my laptop…I jut realized that suddenly I have three…(at least…maybe I forgot some, actually…?) stories that I need to update soon……………So let's just pretend none of that is true for right now and enjoy this oneshot, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS….It would be crazier of a show if I did.**

So when did all of this blossom, exactly? After all, wasn't it just yesterday that she was tripping over nothing and slamming random things into the three brothers, harming them in such painful ways?

All these thoughts were being turned and stirred around in her head like batter that needed quick strokes to make it just right. None of it made sense, and though Macy tried to justify it all, all she ever ended up with was a list of her own flaws.

He was to many an example of perfection. Many guys may make fun of him and his two brothers, but it was no secret that the Lucas boys were the girls' preference. Even Stella preferred them to the other guys, playing the "just friends" game with the middle brother.

Macy didn't know why she was surprised when she saw Alina at Nick's side that day at school. It wasn't hard for anyone to see that he had been watching her lately, and Alina blushing and looking away when she noticed. Either way, she was disappointed and she knew for the first time in her life that the expression "heart sinking" was a very accurate description of a very real feeling.

She rather liked to pretend not to hear Nick saying his usual friendly greeting when he saw her, but Macy only walked on by, a look of intense interest as she watched Joe and Stella discussion (arguing) about something.

When Chemistry class came around, Macy tried to ignore the fact that Nick was sitting next to her (as always) and doodled music notes on her paper with her favorite purple pen. Nick tried to start a conversation, but she gave such short answers that he only got frustrated. Thankfully, the teacher starting class broke of his demand on what was wrong with her.

It wasn't hard to maneuver well enough to not get caught sitting between Nick and Alina at lunch. The two weren't even sitting with the rest of the gang, and Macy tried to keep her eyes on the unappetizing food before her rather than burning into Nick's face a few tables away.

When he appeared at her locker in between classes, she plastered on her usual smile (except it was fake) and allowed Nick to dominate conversation as they both pretended she hadn't been acting strangely all day.

Leaving school was such a relief that Macy nearly ran over a freshman on her way out, apologizing before rushing on out to the parking lot. Reaching her car with a small triumphant smile on her face as she unlocked it, she happened to look up.

Nick Lucas, of all people, was rushing out of the school's doors, clutching his book bag securely in one hand as he called out her name. He was a fast runner and Macy briefly wondered if he ever considered playing a sport, but she simple jumped into her car. He wasn't fast enough.

When he showed up at her door that evening after dinner, Macy wasn't sure if she could hold in her emotions. She also knew that if she didn't, her parents would come rushing down the stairs if they heard her crying-not to mention Nick would probably panic. So she told herself not to cry.

He asked (more like demanded) what had been wrong and if he had done something, but her lips only parted slightly and her tongue refused to form words that would be honest. Instead, Macy off handedly mentioned that she hadn't felt well that day and was sorry she seemed upset with him. She never said she _wasn't_ upset with him and he _had_ done something.

And her chance to admit her feeling slipped away just like that. Like water between her fingers. Instead of taking it all back and telling the truth as her heart was screaming at her to, Macy faked a smile as he watched her suspiciously, having trouble buying her words.

Macy watched as Nick walked down the sidewalk, headed home in the darkness. A sigh passed her lips as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. The porch steps were cool, but she took no notice as she stared up at the bright stars that night.

Her heart felt bruised and shattered in a million pieces, but what did that matter compared to Nick's own happiness?

**Gah, it's so short! I just hope this wasn't a complete epic fail….**

** Now I should really work on my regular stories…. "Love Story", "Camouflage", "Tired"….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, usually when someone requests a second part to one of my oneshots, they end up getting it-so here it is! :) Hope it lives up to expectations! **

The next day wasn't any easier and Macy forced herself to wake up and go through the morning routine-dressing, eating, gathering her things for school. The sun shined brightly on the drive there, the complete opposite of her mood, as fate would have it.

Instead of detouring on the way to her locker to exchange the usual greetings with Stella and the boys, Macy went straight for her destination. She couldn't stand the thought of walking up to her friends and seeing Alina with them.

They noticed-_of course_ they noticed. _He_ noticed. When Nick cornered her after her first class and demanded an explanation (since when was he so easy to irritate?), Macy only found herself avoiding his eyes and trying to find words that wouldn't' give her away.

Seeing Stella walking by, she seized her chance and ducked under Nick's arm resting against the wall behind her, not even reacting to his calling her name as she pulled her friend into the girls' restroom in escape.

It didn't even bother her that now she had to explain to Stella what was wrong-better her than Nick, anyways, right? Macy soon found herself doing much more then explaining, hating the weakness the tears on her cheeks seemed to radiate.

Just as only a true friend would, Stella hugged Macy for a long time, neither of them saying that they were both late for classes. When she finally took a deep breathe and assured her friend she was going to be okay, Macy was thankful all over again for someone as caring as Stella.

It was nice to have an ally the rest of the day, and Macy found it much easier to avoid Nick's questions with Stella around to keep normal conversation going. Once, Nick had fallen into step next to her, but Stella had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, helping Macy to relax once again.

At lunch, Macy was sure she could hear the shards of her heart tinkling as they hit the ground at the sight of Nick's fingers intentionally brushing against Alina (why did they have to sit with the group that day?!) and Stella abruptly asked Macy a question about her game the next day to distract her.

Stella was nowhere to be found after practice, though, but Macy knew it was okay. Her friend didn't need to stay at school a few extra hours just to be a look out for her. The parking lot was dim since the sun had set, but it was peaceful and she enjoyed the moment to breathe.

"Macy," he was leaning against her car and she wondered if maybe she could yell at him for being a stalker, "Can we talk?"

"We talk all the time-since when do you need permission?" she shrugged, opening the trunk and discarding her bag of things before slamming it shut at meeting his eyes. Macy didn't feel weak at the moment-just hurt and irritated with his ignorance.

"Since Stella's been prowling around, not letting me get a word in edgewise to you." Nick sounded curt and irate, pushing away from her car and taking a place standing in front of her, "Every time I get a chance to talk to you today, it seems like she popped out of nowhere."

"Yeah, whatever." Macy rolled her eyes, stepping around and gritting her teeth at the irritation beginning to seep away-without it she would be broken and weak and she couldn't handle him like that.

"What's going on that you aren't telling me?" he demanded, pressing a hand against the car door so she couldn't get it. Macy felt his eyes burning into her, but kept her gaze on his left hand resting against her vehicle.

"Something you should have seen all along." Macy snapped, forcing the tears to keep from falling, "It's not my fault you just noticed today that something was off."

"I don't understand." Nick stated simply, frowning deeply at her words that didn't quite make sense. Macy only kept her eyes on his hand-they moment he moved, she would hop in her car and go. She wondered what it would be like to have her hand linked with his.

"Like I said-not my fault." She stated stiffly.

"Stop trying to avoid answering my question and just tell me what's going on!" Nick huffed impatiently and Macy's eyes snapped to his face.

"Fine! You want me to say that I'm jealous of Alina? Okay, I am! You want me to say that I daydream about what it'd be like to have you watching out for me? Well, I have! You want me to admit that I've been tempted to run my hand through your curls or just slip my hand into yours? Here it all is, Nick, I admit it! Now just leave me alone!"

Macy's words ended abruptly and she immediately wanted to slap herself for spilling out such personal details of her thoughts. She hadn't even gone into such descriptions for Stella.

Feeling like the biggest fool that ever walked the earth, Macy grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her car door, grasping for the handle in attempt to just escape. She could drive home and drown her humiliation and sorrows in a mug of her special hot chocolate.

He had to be faster, though. The guys always were, weren't they? The moment Nick pushed her hand away from the handle, though; Macy knew her one chance was lost as he blocked her door again.

Macy avoided his eyes, refusing to acknowledge his presence in hopes he'd give up and just walk away. That was a dumb hope, though, and she knew it would fail-she was so much more impatient than he.

She didn't even try to understand what sort of pity he was feeling when she felt Nick use his free hand to grip her fingers tightly in his. The warm feeling was better than she had imagined. It was as though she was suddenly important enough to be given such affectionate attention.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." Macy hissed, but hated that she couldn't pull her hand away from his gentle hold. He wanted her to meet his eyes, she could tell by the feel of him staring at her face. She wouldn't.

Nick lifted her hand up and Macy shivered at his lips brushing against her knuckles, her eyes snapping to his face. Wow, her will had broken fast. His brown eyes looked darker and he wasn't smiling, resulting in a slightly sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Alina was never anything more than a crush, Mace…." He spoke huskily, "Didn't you hear the gossip? The rumor about Alina and Van Dwonk? It wasn't just a rumor…"

Macy gasped, sympathy flooding over her at Nick's words. She hadn't even let herself hope Alina was really unofficially (things between Alina and Nick were never made official) cheating on Nick. She led him on when she had a boyfriend figure. The thought made the anger boil inside of her.

"I didn't tell you that to make you mad," Nick half smiled, making Macy blush at his being able to read her expression so well. She was still painfully aware of his hand holding hers against his cheek.

"Then why-"

"My hair's already a mess, Mace, you might as well make it worse." He murmured and she felt her face heat up considerably. Hesitant to pull her hand from his, Macy reached up to touch his curls with her other hand, running her hand through and feeling the silky smoothness between her fingers.

"I never meant to hurt you." Nick whispered. Macy believed him.

Heartbreak compared to happiness? Macy had a hard time believing anyone's heart was breaking that night, because hers definitely wasn't.

**Ah, much better length in this one. I'm satisfied. Are you? **


End file.
